disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" is the main song from the film Lilo & Stitch. It is sung by off-screen Hawaiian singers and is heard during a surfing day with Lilo, Nani, David, and Stitch. The song has become the most popular of the franchise, and is one of Disney's most beloved songs. Lyrics Original Lyrics= Aloha ē, aloha ē ʻAnoʻai ke aloha ē Aloha ē, aloha ē ʻAnoʻai ke aloha ē There's no place I'd rather be Than on my surfboard out at sea Lingering in the ocean blue And if I had one wish come true I'd surf 'til the sun sets Beyond the horizon ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu Piʻi nā nalu lā lahalaha ʻO ka moana hānupanupa Lalala i ka lā hanahana Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one Hele, hele mai kākou ē Hawaiian roller coaster ride There's no place I'd rather be Than on the seashore dry, wet free On golden sand is where I lay And if I only had my way I'd play 'til the sun sets Beyond the horizon Lalala i ka lā hanahana Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride Hang loose, hang ten, how'zit, shake a shaka No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin' Coastin' with the motion of the ocean Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling Hawaiian roller coaster ride There's no place I'd rather be Than on my surfboard out at sea Lingering in the ocean blue And if I had one wish come true I'd surf 'til the sun sets Beyond the horizon ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu Piʻi nā nalu lā lahalaha ʻO ka moana hānupanupa Lalala i ka lā hanahana Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one Hele, hele mai kākou ē Hawaiian roller coaster ride |-|English translation= While the majority of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" is sung in English, the song's opening and chorus are sung in Hawaiian. The opening of the song – "ʻAnoʻai ke aloha ē" – is a warm or affectionate greeting. The meaning of the chorus is: Hurry up, don't dally Bring your surfboard Broad waves are rising The ocean is surging Let's lay out in the warm sun With the sea softly lapping at the dunes Come on, let's go Hawaiian roller coaster ride Video Disneymania 3 - Jump5 - Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Trivia *A version of the song appears on the Aulani album Mele from Aunty's Beach House, the only song to keep both its English and Hawaiian lyrics. Category:Lilo & Stitch songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Enchanted Tiki Room songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions